<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Playing Favorites by disaster_by_chance</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29923509">Playing Favorites</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/disaster_by_chance/pseuds/disaster_by_chance'>disaster_by_chance</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Capitalist Kings [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family Dynamics, Gen, Parent Sam | Awesamdude, Tommy and Quackity are brothers, awesamdad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:21:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29923509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/disaster_by_chance/pseuds/disaster_by_chance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy and Quackity want to know who's the favorite child but Sam's not going to give them an answer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity &amp; Sam | Awesamdude, Alexis | Quackity &amp; TommyInnit, Sam | Awesamdude &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Capitalist Kings [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>273</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Playing Favorites</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Back at it again with the Sam, Tommy, Quackity, and George family dynamic! As always, this is about their characters and not the ccs themselves!</p><p>Enjoy the read!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was the middle of the day and Sam was busy organizing chest on the would-be Big Innit Hotel property, getting ready to start on his next big project with his new son.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been just him till his middle son had wandered over, wondering what his father was up to over by Tommy’s old place, confused at all the chests. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Dad,” Quackity greeted, popping out from behind him, slightly startling Sam. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh jeez-!” Sam exclaimed, jumping slightly before turning to look at Quackity with a nervous grin, “Big Q, you startled me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, sorry,” Quackity quickly apologized, rubbing the back of his neck, “I didn’t mean to scare you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam shook his head lightly, “Don’t worry about it. I guess I was too occupied with my work to really hear anyone coming.” He smiled and closed the chest, turning to face his son as he wiped his hands off on his work overalls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you need something?” He asked, turning his head slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah,” Quackity nodded before clearing his throat, “I was wondering when we were going to look over the plans for L’Vegas. I got your message about finishing them, so I just came over here looking for you since you weren’t at the base.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes!” Sam snapped his fingers, “Right! The blueprints!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quackity looked around, now closer up he could see the formation of a foundation next to them, along with stacks of scaffolding. Plus, there was a considerable amount of land that was marked off by oak fences, giving Quackity the feeling that he was on site for another project. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, are you working on it already?” He questioned, glancing back at his dad, “I thought we were going to build it elsewhere.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Sam tilted his head at Quackity, the question catching him off guard. When he realized what Quackity was asking, glancing back at the chests, then back at his son, he quickly shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no no! This isn’t L’Vegas,” he laughed, waving his hands as he did so. “This is going to be the future site of the Big Innit Hotel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quackity blinked in confusion, “The...what?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Big Innit Hotel, Tommy’s new place,” Sam explained with a smile, “He asked me to help him out with it a few days ago. I think it’s nice that he wants to build something other than a cobblestone tower, y’know?” He chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad, are you seriously going to help Tommy with his project first?” Quackity groaned, rubbing his face with his hands, “I thought I was the favorite child!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam blinked before chuckling awkwardly, “Big Q, I don’t have favorites when it comes to my kids, you know that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quackity frowned and folded his arms, giving him a look that read ‘really?’, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You so do play favorites. And I used to be your favorite child!” He pointed at himself, “When did it become the loud British kid?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam sighed and glared a bit at his son, “Hey, be nice. Tommy’s been through a lot Big Q, I’m just helping him out a little. This doesn’t mean that I won’t help you build your L’Vegas.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’ve been through a lot too,” Quackity muttered, his tongue subconsciously running over his missing tooth and scared lip while his hand also subconsciously went to his left ring finger to feel a ring that was long gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam walked over to his middle child with a frown. “I know you have, but Tommy’s a child who’s been through a lot. Let me just do this for him, okay?” He put a hand on Quackity’s shoulder and smiled a bit. “And no, I don’t have favorites,” Sam added, “that would be ridiculous.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quackity looked up at his dad, pondering for a bit before sighing. “Fine,” he muttered with a pout as he threw his hands up in the air, “But only because I’m a great big brother or whatever.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam beamed at this, giving Quackity’s shoulder a squeeze, “Thank you, Big Q. And you are! You and George are great big brothers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hell yeah, we are,” Quackity grinned smugly. “I mean, George is a shit older brother to me, but I’m a pretty fucking awesome one to Tommy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you’re not.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two hybrids turned to see the youngest standing behind them with a crate of red dye in his arms, looking at them with a face of disgust. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re lame as shit,” the blonde deadpanned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam laughed at this, holding his sides while Quackity narrowed his eyes and started to yell at Tommy in Spanish about how wrong and stupid he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Hey!” Tommy exclaimed, backing up and turning his head away from the loud and slightly autotuned voice of an angry brother, “Dad, he’s yelling at me and I don’t know what he’s saying!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Pequeño mierda que voy a</span>
  </em>
  <span>-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay,” Sam put his hand on Quackity’s shoulder again and gently tugged him away from Tommy between little giggles, “That’s enough.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quackity went quiet, aside from the muttering he was doing as Tommy grinned triumphantly before sticking a tongue out at Quackity who returned the action. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boys,” Sam warned, pushing the two apart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He shook his head and took the crate of red dye from Tommy’s arms, “Thank you for retrieving this Tommy. That was pretty fast.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy, who had just finished flipping Quackity off behind Sam’s back, perked up and smiled. “You’re welcome! It wasn’t a problem for me, I can get things done!” He pointed at himself with a red-stained thumb. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tch,” Quackity muttered, rolling his eyes, “nobody should trust you to get anything done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Tommy exclaimed, “Says, you!” He poked Quackity in the side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam sighed and lovingly rolled his eyes as he took the dye over to the line of chests to set it aside for later while his two sons bickered in the background.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A lot had changed for Sam over the past couple of months. His family had decided to expand, with Tommy as the newest addition to their little chaotic family. One night he just found a raggedy, nearly dead Tommy in his base, weeks after his exile, looking for a new place to call home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since Sam had offered his place up to Tommy, he took him in immediately and helped him get back to his previous state before he was broken down by the exile and being away from his friends, his family, and his home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took some time for Tommy to warm up to him. From what Sam knew, the kid had trust issues when it came to certain figures in his life after being betrayed and let down by many prominent figures in his life, starting with his father, so Sam did his best not to push it. He left Tommy to trust him on his own and eventually it worked out well enough for Tommy to be willing to be adopted by Sam. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though the boy had made comments about being the younger brother of George, he seemed to fit right in. He already had a good relationship with Quackity, and over time, it just seemed to get better. Even if they teased each other constantly and Quackity pulled all the pranks George pulled on him when he was younger and more naive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy, did you know that if your face is bigger than your hand that means that you’re smarter than the average human?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam turned around just in time to see Tommy hold up his hand to his face and Quackity smack it, causing the younger boy to hit himself in the face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quackity!” Sam scolded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You bastard!” Tommy shouted, rubbing his nose with a hiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quackity just leaned over, holding his sides as he laughed, shaking his head in disbelief. “Oh my gosh, I can’t believe you fell for that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam sighed, shaking his head in slight disappointment. But then again, he shouldn’t have been surprised at his sons’ antics. “Quackity, don’t do that again,” Sam warned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Tommy sneered, still rubbing his nose, “or Dad’s gonna put your ass in prison.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy, I’m not going to put Big Q in prison just because of a little prank,” Sam informed with a slight chuckle. “Though, he will be in trouble if he continues this behavior towards his siblings,” Sam gave Quackity the Dad™ look, with his arms folded, making Quackity quickly stop laughing and stand up straight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahem,” Quackity cleared his throat, smiling nervously, “right, well, Dad would never put me in the prison. I’m the favorite child, after all.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh boy,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sam thought,</span>
  <em>
    <span> here we go. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Psh!” Tommy scoffed, rolling his eyes, “you wish! Who would want you as the favorite child, when </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m </span>
  </em>
  <span>in the family!” He pointed at himself with a wide grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam rolled his eyes fondly at the two, deciding it was better for him not to say anything. If he just quietly retreated back to the chests, then maybe they wouldn’t start bugging him to admit his favorite. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Tommy, Tommy,” Quackity tsked, shaking his head, “-dear baby brother Tommy-” He reached over and patted the top of Tommy’s head. “Just because you’re the newest addition to the family, it doesn’t mean you’re automatically the favorite child.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You dickhead,” Tommy swatted his hand away, “Sam offered to let me stay at the base probably before you!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So?” Quackity grinned, shrugging, “I became a son before you did.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t make you the favorite,” Tommy argued, folding his arms and smirking smugly. “The youngest is always the favorite!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, before, that hadn’t been the case for Tommy. Before Sam, he was never the favorite in the family. These were his first chances of feeling like the favorite for once. For once he wasn’t ignored or looked over. For once, Sam heard and saw him. For fuck’s sake, the man was making him a hotel! So excuse Tommy for being happy about being the favorite for once. He felt like he deserved it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quackity rolled his eyes, “Yeah, well before you came, I was the younger one, so technically I was the favorite.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well not anymore bitch!” Tommy grinned, “Favorite child goes to who? Me.” He gestured to himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quackity snickered, lightly shoving him, “Yeah right man, you wish.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam sighed, overhearing the conversation as he went through the chest, wanting to finish up with the organization bit of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He really didn’t mind them going back and forth, so long as it didn’t get ugly or anything. But he knew his sons, knew that deep down both of them were kind-hearted and cared an awful lot about people, despite what some others would suggest. And he’d seen the two interact before. Even if they had their little bickering fights, they always came around. Both of them cared about the other, though Sam knew they would never admit it aloud. But he supposed that’s the way it was with brothers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glanced back at them for a second, making sure that he didn’t have to intervene before he went back to work, whistling a small tune as he did so, the two others completely ignoring his presence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? I don’t see Dad making </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>a hotel!” Tommy pointed out, continuing the conversation between him and his brother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because he’s not-” Quackity hummed, a small smile forming on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha!” Tommy shouted, interrupting Quackity for a second. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-he’s making me Las Vegas.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this, Tommy went silent for a second before he tilted his head in confusion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Tommy blinked in disbelief as Quackity grinned, folding his arms and looking rather proud of himself. “What do you mean Las Vegas’?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Casinos baby!” Quackity shouted, flashing a smile, “We’re talking slots, gaming tables, bars, the whole shebang! And Dad’s helping me out with it!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, what?” Tommy muttered with a frown, the idea sounding super cool to him. Why hadn’t he thought of that? “That’s not fair!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean dude?” Quackity chuckled, raising a scarred eyebrow in confusion, “It’s totally fair. You get your hotel and I get a shitton of money from my L’Vegas!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what did you give Dad in return?” Tommy asked, “Everyone knows how broke you are.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah, woah,” Quackity held out his hands, laughing nervously, “I’m not </span>
  <em>
    <span>broke</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you are,” Tommy nodded, “Even Tubbo has more than you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, first of all,” Quackity held out a finger, “this has nothing to do with Turbo. We all know that I totally have more money than him-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-second of all, I have no idea what you’re talking about. I’m totally rich,” Quackity lied, “my riches are just incomprehensible.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, like your height,” Tommy teased, holding his hand up above Quackity to show how many inches shorter the older man was in comparison to Tommy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, now you’ve taken it too far,” Quackity warned, shaking a finger at him while he glanced up at the hand. “I’m not- I don’t- You know what-?” He laughed nervously, pinching the bridge of his nose while Tommy danced around him, chanting “Small Q, Small Q” over and over again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh haha, very funny,” Quackity sarcastically laughed, his gaze following Tommy before he stuck out his foot, causing the younger one to stumble. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahh! What the fuck?!” Tommy exclaimed, waving his arms in the air like limp noodles to prevent himself from falling over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen, listen,” Quackity quickly said, ignoring what he’d just done, “you’re asking me this question, but how do I know </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>gave Dad something in return for his labors, huh?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy narrowed his eyes at Quackity a bit, “I paid him several diamond blocks.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quackity’s eyes widened a bit. “Did...Did you really?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Tommy nodded, “Yeah.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How many?” Quackity asked, raising an eyebrow, not really believing that he did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enough,” Tommy answered, folding his arms, “and Dad makes me get all the materials for the hotel, so it’s not like he’s doing it all on his own.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Psh, of course not,” Quackity scoffed, though he was relieved to hear that their dad was making Tommy do that. Their dad was nice, but he wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>nice. It honestly would’ve upset him if he heard that all Tommy had to do was ask Sam to build the hotel for him. Even though that’s exactly what Quackity had done in terms of L’Vegas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t answer my question,” Tommy reminded, “though I bet Dad let you off easy because you’re broke.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah,” Quackity shook his head, “if he let me off easy it’s because </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m </span>
  </em>
  <span>the favorite child.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy didn’t like the sound of that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, did he?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh,” Quackity glanced around, “no...I also said I would help building wise and I’m giving him a certain percentage of all the earnings I’ll get from the casinos.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How much?” Tommy asked as if he knew what the percentages would mean. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enough,” Quackity answered with a smug smile, using Tommy’s previous answer just to mess with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You shit,” Tommy muttered, narrowing his eyes at Quackity, causing the other to laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam smiled softly to himself, glad that there weren’t any hard feelings over their two projects. If he was being honest though, he would’ve done the projects for his sons without anything in return. He really did love them that much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since he loved them though, so he knew a thing or two about them. And he knew that they had been through a lot due to actions that came with consequences they didn’t think would follow. So by holding them accountable with payments and materials, Sam hoped to teach them some life lessons. Y’know, like a dad is supposed to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Plus, this time around, their actions of getting materials and paying Sam for his work would result in wonderful consequences for the both of them. Consequences that they actually wanted and would benefit from. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Dad already started on my project, so that just proves I’m the favorite,” Tommy announced, sticking his nose up in the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were probably being pushy about it,” Quackity teased, “that’s why he started on yours first.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha! So you admit it?” Tommy grinned, turning to look back at Quackity, “Dad started on mine first!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quackity blinked before shaking his head, “Hold on, wait, no- Just because he started on yours first physically doesn’t mean anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck? What do you mean ‘physically’?” Tommy questioned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, well,” Quackity stuttered, “L’Vegas, I’m sure, is a much bigger project than your silly little hotel, so therefore it takes a lot of </span>
  <em>
    <span>planning</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Lots of blueprinting and shit, you can’t just rush it!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you!” Tommy stuck out his tongue, “The hotel is going to be bigger than your L’Vegas or whatever! It’s called the </span>
  <em>
    <span>BIG </span>
  </em>
  <span>Innit Hotel for a reason, Big Q.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, whatever man,” Quackity laughed, shaking his head, “but mine is going to be multiple structures so Dad and I have to take our time on the planning.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah memememememe,” Tommy responded with, “you’re just making excuses now! Just admit that I’m the favorite child!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t get why you’re so adamant about this,” Quackity muttered, shaking his head, “it’s a losing battle for you, man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never lose!” Tommy declared proudly, “I’m a winner! Tommy Danger Kraken Winner Innit is what they call me!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nobody calls you that,” Quackity laughed, “but you’re going to have to get used to second place because I’m the favorite. Dad knows it, George knows it, and I know you know it-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah,” Tommy put his hands over his ears, “I can’t hear you Big Q! I’ve got my hands over my ears!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon man,” Quackity rolled his eyes fondly at his brother’s antics. Though they were often annoying, Quackity had to admit, they were sometimes amusing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad’s working on my project first, so that makes me the favorite.” Tommy determined, grinning widely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah?” Quackity raised an eyebrow, a small grin forming on his face, “Let’s ask him! Let’s see who his favorite really is!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy lowered his hands, glancing back at their dad before looking back at Quackity. “Okay, yeah,” he nodded in agreement, “but I’m going to ask.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Quackity could protest against that, Tommy was already yelling, despite their dad standing only a few feet away on the stone foundation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“DAD! DAD! DAAAAAAAD!” Tommy shouted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam looked up from the scaffolding he was placing at the sound of Tommy calling him. He seemed to get the idea he was about to be asked something he didn’t really want to ask with what his sons had just been discussing and how they were looking at him from the wooden platform. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh boy,” he muttered with a slight chuckle, wiping his hands on the sides of his overalls as he walked over to the two of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you two need something?” he asked once he got close enough, standing in front of the two with his arms folded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Tommy nodded, “We need to ask you a very important question. And you don’t get to give us a bullshit answer.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam raised an eyebrow, “Oh?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, no dancing around this,” Quackity added, “Just give us your honest answer.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would I ever lie to you two?” Sam asked, his question genuine but the sparkle in his eye mischievous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two glanced at each other before looking back at their dad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re the ones answering the questions here!” Tommy shook a fist, “So listen up and answer correctly!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright then,” Sam nodded, waiting patiently as he did his best to contain his smile. It was so amusing to him how the two were acting. He understood why Tommy was doing it, Tommy was a kid, but Big Q? That was pretty amusing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he agreed to the two projects, he knew something like this would happen. But he wouldn’t have agreed if he didn’t plan on finishing both projects, even if it meant that he had to put his own Bank Project on hold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the question?” Sam asked, smiling at the two. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy stepped forward, talking fast and loud in case Quackity tried to ask the question himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s your favorite? Me or Big Q?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam faked surprise, “My favorite? What do you mean?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Like favorite child,” Tommy explained, Sam’s fake surprise going over his head, “Who do you like better as a son?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To be fair, the only child here is you,” Quackity muttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy didn’t hear him, his attention fully on his dad as he waited for an answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh, my favorite child?” Sam muttered, stroking his chin in thought. “Well, I mean, who do you think it is?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me.” Tommy and Quackity answered at the same time. They looked at each other and glared, exclaiming, “Jinx!” before Quackity laughed and Tommy groaned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha! I was first! You owe me a diamond!” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Oh, fuck off!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam shook his head, laughing lightly before he sighed softly. “Alright, favorite child...And you both think that it’s yourselves?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who wouldn’t love me?” Tommy genuinely questioned, “I’m pretty awesome! Women love me!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wish,” Quackity laughed, “we all know that everyone loves me!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay,” Sam held out a hand between the two, unable to contain his amused grin, “you both have valid points. Both of you are very lovable, amongst a lot of other good things.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quackity and Tommy looked at each other smugly, as if to say ‘He’s talking about me.’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess, also, I did start on Tommy’s project first-” Sam hummed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haha!” Tommy laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-but I am also working on L’Vegas alongside the Hotel…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haha!” Quackity grinned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, alright,” Sam drew a breath, “I think I have my answer on who’s my favorite son.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finally!” Tommy muttered, looking back at his dad eagerly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad, I hope you have the right answer for this,” Quackity playfully warned, his hands in a prayer position. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I do,” Sam nodded, “but you guys better promise to not get mad.” He pointed at the two of them, looking rather serious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, we promise!” They replied, nodding their heads. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” Sam smiled, “my favorite son is…” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Tommy leaned closer while Quackity was muttering things in Spanish under his breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My favorite son is…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s going to be me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh shut up,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam looked at the two, grinning at how the two were practically holding their breaths, waiting for him. He thought this was a bit at first, not believing them, but it seemed like they really cared to know who was his favorite son. And just for fun, he was going to mess with them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “My favorite son is...George!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>WHAT</em>
  </b>
  <span>?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam broke out into a fit of laughter as the other two looked at each other in disbelief. That wasn’t the answer they were expecting at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blinking, Quackity glanced back at his dad before looking back at Tommy, the two having a shared thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re lying,” Quackity muttered, looking back over at Sam. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Tommy agreed, “There’s no fucking way your favorite son is fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gogy</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who the fuck would choose </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gogy</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Quackity questioned, “what’s he ever done but sleep?” </span>
  <span></span><br/>

  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Yeah!” Tommy shouted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam wiped a tear, shaking his head. “Oh man, you should’ve seen the looks on your faces!” He laughed, “That was priceless!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad, tell us you’re lying, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Quackity begged, tugging on Sam’s arm. “There’s no way Gogy is your favorite.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The oldest is never the favorite,” Tommy muttered, though that had been the exact opposite in the past for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” Quackity agreed, looking back at Tommy. “You just said that right? To mess with us?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam nodded, getting a hold of himself finally, though his sons’ shocked faces were still etched in his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, I’m not joking,” he chuckled, “George is my favorite, but the both of you are also my favorites.” He smiled at them both, wrapping his arm around Quackity and pulling Tommy in with his other arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know why you think I have to have a favorite son, I love the three of you equally.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bullshit,” Tommy mumbled, though he didn’t pull away from his dad’s hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, there’s no way you love George as much as Tommy and I, right Thomas?” Quackity looked over at Tommy with a grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hell yeah!” Tommy nodded, looking back at his brother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam rolled his eyes fondly at the two, letting them have it. Poor George never got enough teasing, but at least he wasn’t present. He figured he would just let the two have this one little thing, even if it wasn’t true. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, so then it’s decided, Tommy and I are the favorites,” Quackity announced. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well-” Sam hesitated, looking down at the two. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haha! George’s the second favorite!” Tommy laughed, “That’s what he gets for sleeping all the time!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two brothers high-fived and Sam let go of them, knowing there was nothing he could do. He knew George wouldn’t care much for being ‘not the favorite’, but at least he didn’t have to worry about the two arguing amongst themselves on who was the favorite. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They at least both agreed on George not being the favorite. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright you two,” Sam put his hands on their shoulders, “now that that’s settled, it’s time to get back to work.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quackity and Tommy looked at each other before grinning and turning back to their dad, eager to help now whether it be on the favorite son’s hotel project or the other favorite son’s casino projects. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Either way, they were at least happy knowing George wasn’t the favorite son. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>